


The New Boy in School

by Synthesiate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthesiate/pseuds/Synthesiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is sitting in class when the new kid, Gavin Free, show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's written from the point of view of Michael. This is my first fic so feel free to leave feedback or constructive criticism or whatever. I know it's short but I'll be continuing it later. Enjoy.

I walk into my first class on Monday morning, Algebra II. I fucking hate math. It certainly doesn’t help when everyone in your class is a total asshole. I lazily walk over to my desk (in the middle of the room since my last name is Jones) and sit down, putting my books on the empty desk beside me. On the board are instructions to get ready to correct your homework. I go to my backpack to get it when I realize…

It’s not in my bag. God fucking damn it. First period and I’ve already fucked up. Must’ve left it at home sitting on the kitchen table. I just know this day is going to be shit. I let out an exasperated sigh. Oh well, maybe she won’t check it today. 

The bell rings signaling that the first class of the day has begun and a few last minute students walk in. Then the teacher, followed by a tall boy with disheveled hair, saunters to the center of the classroom. 

“Class," she begins, "This is Gavin Free, he will be joining us for the rest of the semester. He just moved here overseas all the way from England, so let’s all try to make him feel welcome.” Great, another dickhead to deal with, and a brit at that. Like there wasn’t enough idiots here already. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class Gavin?”

She backs away, and the boy, Gavin, gives this goofy-ass smile to the class. “Hello mates,” Mates? He was as English as it gets. “I’m Gavin and I hope we can all get along this year.” Everyone stares but no one says anything. He looks like he feels awkward and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

He looks to the teacher expectantly and she moves towards him. “Alright, now let’s find you a seat.” Oh fuck. There were only two empty seats, and one of them was right next to me. Please put him on the other side of the room, I like to keep my books there. “Ah, why don’t you sit right there next to Michael?” Of fucking course. 

I let out a very audible groan as he looks my way. We lock eyes and he gives me that smile again. Something about that smile makes me feel like he‘s not all the bad, but I shake it off as I realize he’s walking my way and now I’ll have to move my books. 

I shove my stuff under my desk and he sits down next to me and waves hello. I give him an annoyed nod and look toward the teacher. “Now let’s start our warm-ups and in ten minutes we’ll begin the lesson.”

All around me pencils move. I look toward the board trying to discern what the equation means before I just think ‘Fuck it’ and go to doodle in my notebook. It’s only been a few seconds when I feel a tap on my shoulder. 

“What?” I snap, before turning and realize it’s just him. He looks taken aback, and the hurt look on his face makes me regret snapping at him. But before I've got the chance to apologize, he goes to ask me something. I’m too distracted to hear what he says though. This is the first time I really get a good look at him and his features strike me. 

His face is a little round with a chin that juts out, and on it he’s got some stubble like he’s forgotten to shave this morning. His hair is a dirty-blondish and looks as if he jumped out of bed 2 minutes ago. His eyes look kind of green but it’s hard to tell exactly what color since they’re so murky. His nose though, it sticks out slightly more than most people and is a bit unusual.

I’m so captivated by his face for some reason that I almost miss it the second time he asks me. “I said, can you help me with what we are supposed to be doing?” He says it slower this time, trying to make sure I understand.

“Oh right,” I blunder, “Sorry, I just got a bit distracted.” He gives a small chuckle and looks at me expectantly. “What do you need help with?”

“Well, for starters, what are we even supposed to be doing?” I look at his blank notebook on his desk and realize he’s even more clueless than I am.

“Oh, these are warm-ups, we do them every day before class starts. They're fucking useless but you might want to make a section in your notebook for them, since she does notebook checks. For this one you just solve the equation.” I would’ve elaborated more but I had no fucking clue on how to solve it. 

“Oh right, so you just have to subtract the 16 and divide by 4x?”

“Uh, right.” Fuck he was smarter than me. Just what a needed, someone else to make me feel dumb. Although somehow, I felt like he wouldn’t be the same. He was oddly different. 

“Thanks for your help bud!” Bud? I guess he’s quick to call people his friends. Whatever, it’s no skin off my back if he wants to think we’re friends. He just better not expect nothing from me.

“Yeah, no problem.” We both go back to our work, or doodling in my case. But even after the lesson has begun, I still take the time to give him a look, just trying to understand what it is about this boy that is getting me feeling weird. I can’t quite put him out of my mind. But whatever, I’ll probably forget about him next period.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and people sprang out of their desks to escape the hell that was math class. I had been trying to stare at Gavin in my peripheral vision. I didn’t want him to think I was weird for looking at him a lot. Wait a sec, why should I give a fuck what some English prick thinks?

Whatever, I scrambled to get my stuff and get the hell out of there, and then shuffle to my next class. American history. Just as boring as Algebra but you’d have to be a total fuckwad to not understand it. I plop down at my desk and brace myself for another mind-numbing class. At least I didn’t have to worry about that annoying british-

I don’t have time to finish the thought because the bell rings just then, and there he is, following yet another one of my teachers into the classroom. He looks around the class, scanning the faces he’s about to be introduced to yet again, when he spots me. “Michael!” He exclaims my name, sounding kind of like Mi-cool by the way he says it, loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. They all turn to look at me. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up as he starts waving to me. I give a small wave back, wishing everyone would just stop fucking staring at me.

Luckily, the professor takes control of the situation. “Okay class,” he begins, “We have a new student joining us today. This is Gavin Free. Why don’t you take that seat behind Mr. Jones since you two are already acquainted with each other.” Gavin gives that goofy smile again as he almost hops over to the desk behind me.

“Long time no see, eh Michael?” says Gavin grinning impishly.

“Yeah,” I mutter, “I guess.”

The professor wastes no time getting to it and begins writing on the board. ‘The American civil war’. He must have added American for Gavin’s sake. He finishes up and puts his chalk down, turning to face the class. He starts to drone on about Uleysses S. Whatever the fuck his name was and I tune him out. My mind wanders from different things. It even wanders to Gavin for a moment. No time to dwell on him, for it’s at that point Gavin pokes me in the back.

“What the fuck do you want!” I whisper at him, angry at him for pulling me out of my trance.

“Now now Michael, it hurts my feelings when you swear at me.” I might have believed him, had he not been wearing the smuggest fucking grin imaginable when he said.

“Yeah, what the fuck ever.”

“Anyway,” He continues, “I just wanted to see how you got here so much faster than I did. After all, we came from the same class.” What the fuck is he talking about? The classes are like ten feet away!

“Gavin,” I say with fake patience, “Do you know what classroom this is.”

“Uhm, B112?”

“Yes, and do you know what class we came from?”

“Yeah it was C110”

“Yeah Gavin. And did you know that they are literally just around the corner from each other.”

“What? Are you serious!” He looks genuinely surprised. “I had to walk around the entire bloody school! I even asked a teacher where to go!”

I can‘t help but smile at how angry he is that he missed it. “You are such a fucking idiot, you know that?” He looks at me and gives a slight chuckle that makes his eyes light up. I surprise myself with how much I think his eyes are pretty.

“Are you two quite finished talking back there?“ Uh oh, now Mr. R is annoyed with us. I face forward again, determined not to let him distract me again, lest I think more weird thoughts about him. But weirdly, I’m not all that bothered by the fuzzy feeling in my gut I get just by being near him.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

The bell rings and everyone moves to get to period 3. I look back at him about to say goodbye and he is giving me this pouty fucking puppy dog look. “What the hell do you want now?”

“Michael, can take me to my next class?”

I groan. “Why the fuck would I want to do that?” I’m lying though. For some reason, all I want to do right now is take him to his next class. It’s unsettling.

“Michael please, I’ll be your best friend.” He widens his eyes and pouts his lips, blinking madly at me. It’s pretty adorable actually.

I sigh in defeat. “Fine! You fucking whiny bitch, let me see your schedule.” He takes it out of his bag and I grab it from his hands, crumbling it slightly in the process. For a second there I thought he was in my class again, but it turns out he’s only right next door. “You lucked out, your class is to the left of mine. I guess I can bother to show you.”

He makes a big show out of pretending to swoon. “Oh Michael! You’re my hero! I’d be so lost without you!”

“Oh shut the fuck up. Let’s get out of here.”

The class isn’t far, but I take my time. I’m not in a rush, and plus I’ve got to get to my locker. We take a quick stop there and I put my unnecessary math and social studies books away, grabbing my Chemistry book.

“You’re locker is so boring.” I turn towards him, “You should spice it up a bit with some pictures or something. That’d be totally top!”

I give him a questioning look. “What the fuck do you mean it’d be, top?” I ask, mimicking his accent on the word top.

“You know, like really cool, or amazing!”

“Let’s just get to class.”

“You’re such a snore Michael” he teases.

“Fuck off why don’t ya.”

The rest of that short walk is pretty much the same. He says something only an idiot brit would say, and I call him a fucking idiot for it. He doesn’t seem to mind though, laughing at me while I curse at him. And although I just met him, it feels oddly normal, almost like I’ve found my niche.

We stop outside my class, and just short of his. “Okay this is my room, yours is just over there” I point towards the room directly to the left of us. “Good luck, I heard Mrs. Stocking is a real bitch.”

“I’m sure I’ll be quite all right Michael, so don’t you worry about me.” He smiles and walks off towards his class. I don’t notice that I’ve been staring at him for a good five seconds until my friend Ray drags me into the room.

“You looking at some hot chick Jones?” He teases.

“Fuck off.” I grumble “I was just showing this dumb new English kid to his class.”

“Don’t we all speak English?” He asks, knowing full well what I meant.

“Not speaking English, like from England you fucktard.”

“Yeah whatever, you looked like you were eyeing him up though.”

“As fucking if.” We sit down and listen to our chem teacher begin to teach about elements or some shit. Who gives a fuck about hydrogen though? Me and Ray start to talk. I tell him about Gavin, and how he has the dopiest fucking accent. How you can’t even tell what color his eyes are. How his hair looks as if someone messed it up with their hands on purpose. I tell him all about how he’s in both of my first two classes, and he sits right near me each time. Ray doesn’t say anything but just listens intently. When I take a second to catch my breath, since I’ve been going on for a while, Ray speaks up.

“So when do I get to meet your boyfriend?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Narvaez?”

Ray laughs at me. “Dude, it’s more like what the fuck are you talking about! You haven’t shut up about him since we sat down.” I frown, wondering if he’s right. “Sounds like someone’s got a serious man-crush going on for David Beckham over there.” He snickers at his own joke. It wasn’t that funny.

I grumble and tell him to fuck off. I check the clock and class is almost over. Have I really been talking about him this entire time? I make a point not to mention him for the rest of the period. Ray just starts to talk about his constant harem of girls he’s got going on. He likes to think he’s a ladies man, and he’s not wrong. Chicks are always giving him roses and shit. I think he gets off on the roses alone.

I let him talk though, I’m busy pondering what Ray said. What was going on with me? I just met this kid two hours ago, yet I could talk about him for a half hour straight without realizing it. This isn’t normal. I don’t understand, I just don’t get it. Something was seriously wrong with me. But even so, why did everything feel so right?


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings once again and I’m eager to get out of here. Ray’s been fucking with me too long, though I won’t escape forever since he’s in my next class. “I’ll catch you in study hall” He calls, “I’ve got to meet someone at my locker!” He gives me a sly wink and I shake my head at him. I hurry off to study hall, determined to get there before the good seats in the back are taken.

Once I get there, I’m relieved to see no one has gotten here yet. I walk leisurely to the back, claiming my seat and putting my books on the one next to it for Ray. Shortly after I sit down Ray saunters in, twirling a rose in his hand. Seriously, what the fuck is up with him and roses? He gives me a smug grin as I move my stuff for him. I’m about to make a crack about him jerking off to the roses, and then Gavin walks in.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking.” I stare at him while he is explaining something to the teacher, and the teacher not giving a fuck about Gavin just telling him to find a place to sit down and shut up. Ray follows my gaze and gives me a knowing grin.

“Oh no way,” Ray laughs, “This is the guy?” He gives me this look, wiggling his eyebrows at me and all’s I can do is think, ‘Ray is going to have a field day’. That’s when Gavin notices me too.

“Well what a coincidence Michael!” He staggers over to us. Ray is trying to stifle his laughter at my inconvenience. I really didn’t want Ray to meet Gavin, at least not right now, not after I basically talked his ear off about him on accident. Ray would not let me live this one down.

When Gavin approaches us Ray hops up to greet him. “You must be Gavin! Michael has told me so much about you!” Ray shoots me a smug grin. What a dick.

“You’ve been talking about me have you Michael?” I start to grumble something in defense when Ray cuts me off with another quip.

“Oh you should’ve heard it. I sense the beginning of a very close friendship, don’t you agree Michael” Ray imitates Gavin’s accent slightly on my name. I should make a note to punch Ray in the face later.

The second bell rings, and our study hall advisor takes a moment to tell us he doesn’t care what happens as long as we don’t wake him. He then proceeds to place a hat over his eyes and lean back in his chair, presumably to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ray has been talking up Gavin. For some reason, this makes me angry. I just want Ray to get away from him. I push down the urge to pull Gavin away, and join the conversation.

“Here,” Ray hands Gavin his rose. “Why don’t you have this? You can keep it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift. Put it in a vase, plant it in the ground. Or maybe even give it to a special someone.” He shoots a smirk in my direction at that last part as I narrow my eyes.

“Wow thanks Ray,” Gavin replies, “I think I just might do that.” I wonder which part he’s talking about. He takes a whiff of the rose before placing it on his desk.

“Anyways,” I cut in before Ray has a chance to make another subtle joke. Turning to Ray I ask, “Have you played the new Bioshock game? It’s supposed fucking amazing, I only just started it last night.”

“Bioshock Infinite?” Gavin pipes in, “I was having a go at that just this weekend. Fantastic game!”

His outburst surprises me. I never thought of Gavin as a gamer. “You like videogames Gavin?”

Gavin shows us a big smile. “It’s practically all I do when I’m not eating or sleeping!” He seems really enthusiastic about it. I can’t help but wonder what kind of games he likes, and if he ever plays co-op.

“Yet another thing you guys have in common.” Ray chimes in. “Gavin you should join us for a gaming session some time. I’m sure we wouldn’t mind spending a little extra time together.” God I’m so done with all his bullshit.

But as I’m glowering at Ray, Gavin looks incredibly pleased. “How fun! Like 3 lads, all on the same team.”

Ray begins to mutter something, only audible enough for me to hear. “Some of us here are on the same team, but it sure isn’t me.” I’m this close to pummeling him.

We continue talking for the rest of the period. Talking about games we play, achievements we’ve gotten. It’s all good but Ray just can’t help himself when it comes to the occasional innuendo that Gavin doesn’t seem to understand. He’s so innocent, it makes me smile. I admire him, and he makes me think some more. I think I’d like to spend more time with this goofy british boy.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Ray is just about on my last nerve when the bell finally rings. He hops up and is almost out the door. “I’ll catch you lads later. Be safe.” He adds one final wink before shuffling off, no doubt to collect another rose from his suitors. One day he’s going to get a fist in his face, and odds are it’ll be mine at the rate he’s going.

I get up to leave, and as I’m at the door I look back to find Gavin is still by his desk, staring down at his schedule. Of course, he doesn’t know where to go still. I curse myself silently for making Gavin wait as I walk over to him. “Let me help you with that.”

He hands over his schedule, but as I grab it this time our fingers touch momentarily. A weird tingle climbs up my spine like a chill. I ignore it and look down at his schedule.

It’s nowhere near my fifth, but I know I can’t just leave Gavin alone, especially with Ray roaming the halls. “Come on” I tell him, pulling him out the door. We traverse the hallways heading to his new class, and when we reach the door I get an odd sense of familiarity. I’ve definitely been to this room before, but it’s not any of my classes. I just stand there for a second with Gavin. Why would I have come here before? I then notice Ray walking towards us.

“Oh shit.”

“Something wrong Michael?” Gavin gives me a concerned look.

Me and Ray lock eyes and he reaches the door. “What’s up lads?” He looks from me, to Gavin, then back to me. “Are you in this class too Gavin?”

“Indeed I am!” Gavin looks excited to have a friend in class, but I know better.

“Well sounds great! We’re going to have tons of fun together.” He pushes Gavin through the doorway and I’m too surprised to say anything. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, I’ll take great care of him.”

I snap out of it. “Ray I swear to god-”

“Dude, don’t worry. I’m not going to screw up your new friendship. You can trust me.” I think I believed him. After all he had been my best friend for years. It sounded genuine, but what worried me was when he added, “Would I ever do anything to mess with you?”

Yes. Yes you would.

“Ray,” I begin to warn, but am cut short by the bell ringing loudly in my ears.

“Time to go! Better get to class Jones. Wouldn’t want another late.”

He walks in, heading towards where Gavin had set his things down. I mutter “Fuck” earning me a dirty look from the teacher that happened to be nearby. I can’t do anything now so I head off to my own class, hoping Ray wouldn’t screw things up too badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been a real jerk to you guys lately. I've had this part written for a while and I just didn't upload it. (I even have the next one written but I think I'll sit on that one for a week while you let this chapter sink in) To be honest though, I grew a little tired of all this. Of my story. I just got this feeling that it was dumb and it wasn't good. But your comments really brought me back and made me feel like I want to finish it. So thanks for all your supportive comments and without further adieu, the long awaited chapter 4. Just let me know if you guys like it okay? Enjoy

Needless to say, I got absolutely nothing done that that period. And not for the usual reasons either; that it was boring and useless to know why Romeo and Juliet killed themselves. No, today I was preoccupied with Ray and Gavin.

Ray tormented me all the time (and to be fair I did the same to him) but that was because we were best friends. He wouldn’t fuck with Gavin because they had just met, right? Although he didn’t seem to have a problem throwing a few jokes Gavin’s way during study hall. It was barely alright when I was there with them, and now that I’m not around…

I can’t fucking believe Ray has 5th with him. It makes me so mad, just thinking of Ray spending time with Gavin. I’m just so, fucking, angry. No, this isn’t anger I’m feeling, it’s something else. Like I want to be the only one with Gavin. Like I want him all to myself, and I’m upset if someone else has him. I can’t put my finger on this feeling, but it’s right on the tip of my tongue.

Wait a sec, doesn’t Ryan have 5th period with Ray? Yes, if that’s right then Ryan will keep an eye on Ray, I know he will! Ryan has always been the voice of reason in our group. And still, I’m not sure Ray has it in him to be actually mean to someone. I think he was just messing with Gavin to mess with me.

These are comforting thoughts, but they don’t stop me from worrying. What really pisses me off is that I’m worrying at all. Why do I give a fuck at all what Ray does to Gavin. Why can’t I just laugh at all the jokes he makes at his expense? What the hell is going on with me.

I’m just about ready to tear my hair out when luckily the bell rings. My how time flies when you’re freaking out about some boy you just met.

I near sprint to their class, needing to find out what Ray said to Gavin, only to find that they both left already. In fact everyone left, even the teacher. Figures. The classes are like miles apart anyway, there’s no way I’d have caught them. I’ll just have to squeeze it out of Ray during lunch.

I head to my locker, deciding that getting to lunch faster wouldn’t help me punch Ray harder. He’s probably dealing with some chick at his locker anyway.

I toss my shit in the locker and head towards the cafeteria. I was lucky enough to have most of my friends with me in period 6 lunch. Well, when I say friends I mean people who call each other dicks and never miss an opportunity to fuck around. Myself being no exception of course. We all hung out at the table in the back of the lunchroom. And as I walked towards them I could already make out who was sitting where.

There was Geoff, the unofficial leader of the group. He was the oldest by far, a senior, and whenever there was a dispute he usually settled it. He had a bunch of tattoos and a nice beard going on. Also, he always got crazy drunk when his parents when out of town, which just happened to be all the time. Man, that guy can drink.

Next to him was Griffon, Geoff’s girlfriend. She also had a ton of tattoos, and even a nose ring. But don’t let that fool you, she was crazy nice. How Geoff landed her I’ll never know. That doesn’t mean she won’t punch a bitch out if she has to though. I’ve seen her knock heads around on more than one occasion.

Across from her was Griffon’s best friend Lindsay. Lindsay was real friendly, and we even went out for a little while. But there was just no attraction there, so we broke up. We ended it mutually, and remain good friends, so I know I could go to her if I ever had a problem.

And the hulking guy across from Geoff was Jack. Trust me though, he may look all tough and mighty, but those who really knew him knew he was the softest out of all of us. Though that didn’t seem to be evident to the freshman that would shy away when he got up to get a fork.

Ryan and Ray didn’t seem to have arrived yet, so I sat down next to Jack and started on my lunch. I was barely listening to the conversations, and I wasn’t pulled back into the noise until I heard Griffon ask “Who’s that behind Ray?” My head turned to see Ray and Ryan headed towards us, with a very familiar british boy in tow.

“Over here Vav!” I heard Ray yell. Gavin is trailing a few feet behind him, shuffling after them.

“I’m coming X-Ray!” Gavin calls after him. A few feelings are fighting for my attention right now.

First of all, how come they already have nicknames for each other! I grit my teeth, furious about how Ray is already better friends with him than I am. I ignore the feeling for now, delighted that me and Gavin will be sitting together at lunch. Me, Gavin, and all of my friends. Suddenly I’m incredibly anxious. What if they don’t like him? What if they’re too critical of him? What if he doesn’t like them? What if everything is awkward?

As Gavin sits down and Ray introduces him, I realize my worries were short lived though. Gavin isn’t some little boy who needed my protection. He immediately becomes one of the group. You'd think he'd been here the entire year. Even though they made fun of his accent, Gavin was quick to dish it straight back to them. He was telling them all about what America was doing wrong and how the metric system was, in his words, “vastly superior”. Everyone was getting along perfectly. It was as if Gavin had been a part of our group for years.

Towards the end of the period, Geoff asked “So why’d you move here from England Gav?” And for a moment, I swear I saw something. Maybe I‘m mistaken, but I could see a chink in the armor he wore. It was the slight shift in his smile, the ways his eyes hesitated on the border between emotions I couldn't understand. I think he was hiding something.

He was quick to recover, not letting anyone see what I had. “Oh you know, my dad has been relocated for his work.” And he left it at that. No one questioned it, or saw any reason to. They just continued on with another conversation. They didn’t notice anything strange. Hell, I might not have even noticed it if I my eyes hadn’t refused to leave his face the entire period. I must have spent a good portion of that period sitting across from him, hanging on his every word. Watching his lips move. The curve of his smile when he laughed…

God damn, get your shit together Michael! I needed to get off this Gavin kink. There was something seriously wrong with me. Or… was there though? Was there anything wrong with the way I felt about him? How he made my stomach churn with butterflies. How all I wanted to do was spend time listening to him speak with that alluring accent. Fuck, this is complicated. I need to figure this out. Maybe stay away from him a little while so I can understand without being distracted by those eyes, and that hair.

And although I had promised myself to give Gavin some space, I broke that promise almost immediately. Because when the bell blared loudly, I quickly blundered “WhydontitakeyoutoyournextclassGavin”

It was as if I was afraid if I didn’t act quick, he’d run out and leave me. It was stupid, and I regretted it almost immediately. It didn’t help that I was getting odd stares from most people at the table. Ray especially looked at me weird. But then his face changed, like he finally understood something. Something that I didn’t.

“Yeah Vav, Michael will take good care of ya.” I shot him a look, but got confused when it became evident he wasn’t trying to make a joke out of it. It was like… like he was trying to help me somehow.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea X-Ray!” Gav then hopped up and handed me his schedule. “Lead the way, Michael.” Fuck, the way he said my name was so enticing. I nearly tripped over my seat trying to get to him. I took his wrrist and started to walk out the cafeteria together. Then, as we walked through the door, I took a quick look back. Ray smiled, and gave me a wink. I wonder what he is getting at, but I think he knows what I‘m feeling. But I’ve got no time to ponder it, because then we’re out the room, and on our way to 7th period.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops turns out that was kind of scummy thing to do. I'll just erase all that and hopefully you'll all be none the wiser. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And sorry if I am even worse about posting the next one because odds are, I will be.

As I pull Gavin from the cafeteria by his wrist, I certainly don’t think about him.

I don’t think about how if I were to just move my hand down we would be holding hands. I don’t think about how I just want to interlock our fingers and walk down the hallway together. I don’t think about how for some reason he’s just letting me drag him through the crowd, and how I just want to drag him everywhere with me. I don’t think about how sweaty I realize my palms are getting.

No, I definitely haven’t been thinking about this stuff at all.

But as I let go of him, my heart starts wrenching since we’re no longer touching. I wipe my palms on my shirt, not wanting to get my sweat all over Gavin. Nervously, I instinctively reach for his wrist again to take him along again, but pull back as I realize it was a little weird. I think he chuckled at this but I can’t be sure.

“Thanks for taking me to my class Michael,” Gavin begins, “I really appreciate all you’ve done for me today.” He gives me a smile as we walk. Fuck he was enticing.

“Uh, yeah, no problem. I’d help you with anything you need.” Wow, what was I saying? I couldn’t have sounded any more desperate if I’d tried.

I groan, angry that I’m blundering with Gavin. He just smiles and we continue walking until we reach his class. He turns to me and says “Well it looks as if this is where we’ll part for now.” He cocks his head and gives me a look. “Are you going to be able to show me to my 8th period too?”

I blurt out yes before I have a chance to care that I might even have to leave class early so I can get to him on time. He seems thrilled that I’ll be back for him and beamed a grin. “I’ll be counting the moments until then, Michael.”

I can’t tell if he was teasing me and I’m left staring at him as he walks into the room. He shoots a glance back at me and gives a questioning look. ‘Don’t you have somewhere to be?’ his face seems to say. Right, I should probably get to class.

I sigh, slightly depressed that now I’ve got to leave him for my fucking class. I turn away, and I think I hear him whisper something, but I leave it be.

I slip into my own 7th period, Spanish class. Normally I’d be excited to spend the period goofing off with Ray, but I just knew there would be more ridicule from him about Gavin. And I just wasn’t up for any bullshit on that subject.

I plop down next to him, offering a curt “Hey” and getting the same in response. I expect the bashing to begin immediately, but it doesn’t come. Instead, we just talk lightly about videogames or the weekend or whatever junk we’d normally talk about. Though while we’re working he would turn, and open his mouth like he had something to say, but quickly change his mind and go back to his work. I start to let my guard down. Maybe he’d had enough of the whole Gavin joke. I know I have.

But the period is more than halfway over, and Ray starts to speak up. “So, about Gavin.” Oh here it is. Well I’m through taking this crap about me and Gavin. Ray can shove it for all I care.

“Listen Ray, I’ve had enough of the-”

“It’s not what you think.” He cuts me off. What? Did he have something else in mind about Gavin? “I won’t make fun of you anymore. I think this is a little more serious.” More serious? What was he getting at…

“Ray,” I start, but get cut off again.

“No, just hear me out for a minute and let me talk before you jump in.” I go to say something again, but decide maybe he’s finally got something useful to say, so I let him continue.

“I saw the way you looked at him.” I narrow my eyes at him. What is he getting at? “I know I was making fun of you before, but I didn’t realize. I shouldn’t have made fun of you, saying that you liked Gavin and all that shit. I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about Ray, we make fun of each other every day.”

“Yeah, but it’s different now.”

“What’s so different about this time?”

“Because this time, I was right.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

I just stared at Ray for a little bit after that. Suddenly everything clicked into place. The quizzical looks from him, the helpful comments. The fucking wink at the end of lunch. Ray thought that I had a crush on Gavin.

Ray knew I had a crush on Gavin.

But I’m not ready for this. Not ready for a talk about what this means. I just want him to leave it be, and I can’t let him know the truth. The truth he already knows.

“You’re full of shit Ray,” I chuckle nervously, trying to play it off as a joke. “As if I’d like another dude.” He gives me a look that says it all. ‘Are you fucking kidding me’ his eyes seem to chant.

“Don’t pretend like it wasn’t obvious Michael! You’re eyes almost bore a hole in his face you stared at him for so long. You walked him to his classes, held his hand on the way out.“ Actually it was his wrist, but I don’t interrupt. “You’d have to be legally blind to not notice it. I bet everyone at lunch knew.” Oh shit, did they all know? I’m not sure I could handle that.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about man.” I insist, getting defensive.

He crosses his arms. “Don’t bullshit me Michael, I don’t care if you like Gavin. It’s not my problem who gives you your jollies. I just want you to admit it to yourself.” He was right. I knew he was right. But then why wouldn’t I just tell him?

I should have told him he had been right about everything. How I couldn’t keep my eyes off his face. How I just wanted to hold his hand and take him everywhere with me. How I just wanted to spend time with the british boy who sat next to me first period.

But I’m a coward. So when that bell rang I didn’t hesitate to get out of there. With a swift “I’ve got to go” from me, and an ignored “Michael wait!” from Ray, I was out the door. I told Gavin I’d take him to his 8th, so I was obligated to do it. I couldn’t waste any more time with Ray.

I knew I was just humoring myself but I didn’t care. Because as I saw Gavin exit the classroom, my worries about Ray began to fade.

“Hey there lad,” Gavin chimed, “Why are you so pale? See a ghost on the way down here?”

I force a laugh, and Gavin seems satisfied. I walk him to his class for the third time today, and it’s even better than the first two. So when the time came once again for us to part ways, I felt my heart drop. It was inevitable, so I gave him a shove into the classroom and a wave goodbye. He cried out “Michael!” and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning at him, as he stumbled to save himself from my push. I knew it’d only be for 40 minutes, but that didn’t stop me from feeling empty without him.

It was time for me to get moving to my own class, which luckily was not too far away. I had health with Lindsay, so things would probably go smoothly until 9th, which I had with Ray again.

I joined Lindsay at a table in the back, greeting her and such. She responded the same, but was quick to get to work. Something must be on her mind, since she never works so diligently if everything’s fine.

Things went relatively smooth for most of the period. But like with Ray, the worst had yet to come until the period was almost over. Lindsay looked over at me while I was doodling junk again, and said “So you and Gavin huh?”

Immediately I felt my cheeks heat up, and I prayed to god it didn’t show. I turned to face her, and she was just waiting patiently for an answer. I knew if I said nothing she’d think something was up. But from the looks of it, she already knew what was up.

I huffed a sigh of defeat. Maybe I could deny it to Ray, but Lindsay knew me better than anyone. I couldn’t hide it from her. “Did Ray tell you?” I whisper, looking down so I wasn’t facing her anymore.

“Nah, figured it out on my own. I’m clever like that you know.” She grinned at her own praise. “It was pretty obvious at lunch. I’d be surprised if even Geoff didn’t know, and he’s clueless about everything.”

I leaned back in my chair, feeling slightly dejected. “I just, I don’t understand. I don’t know what I feel about him, or even why I feel it. It’s just so…” I struggle to find the words I’m looking for.

“Alien?” She fills in for me. I give a slight nod and she cocks a smile.

“What the hell is wrong with me Lindsay?” I ask her, wanting an answer for once.

“Oh Michael, there’s nothing wrong with you. There’s nothing wrong with you liking Gavin. He’s a great guy, and I’m positive he likes you too.” Her optimism astonishes me. The twinkle in her eye tells me she knows for sure.

“How can you be so sure?” I question, interrogating her.

“Let’s just say there was a certain new kid in my 7th period, and we just so happened to have a nice chat.”

Instantly my spirits lift. Gavin liked me too? Could there be something between us? It was scary when this was just a crush, but now that I know something could happen I’m petrified.

Lindsay laughs at how shell-shocked I am. “You worry too much Michael. Everything will turn out just fine, you just wait. But in order for that to happen, you’ve got to go for it.”

We don’t talk much for the rest of the period, and I’m left to dwell on the her words. Maybe everything will turn out alright with Gavin.

I just have to go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this one was pretty short. Yeah, I'm a pretty bad writer. Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Is it a blue moon already? It must be since I'm uploading a new chapter! And I've got to hand it to you guys. I probably would have just left this alone. But your comments really got to me. The kind words and encouragement. It really made me feel good about my writing, and bad for not uploading. So give yourselves a pat on the back, because here's the next chapter!

I'm jerked out of my stupor by the sound of a bell blaring and students rushing out of the classroom. I stand up but it takes me a moment to realize that this bell is a lot louder than the normal one, it's the fire alarm! My mind immediately goes to Gavin. He doesn't know what to do in this situation! I have to get to him! As I walk out of the classroom I turn the opposite direction from the school's exit so I can run towards where I know Gavin had his last class. 

But when I move to take my first step I'm suddenly grabbed by my collar and dragged towards the outside exit. "Oh no you don't Michael Jones! I'm not going to let you run across the school when there could be a FIRE!" 

Damn she's strong. She continues to drag me out of the building despite my protests. "But Gavin-" 

"-Will be fine! He has a whole class of people with him, plus his teacher! And if all else fails, he has his wits." Oh god, if Gavin has to survive on his wits alone then he's doomed. 

I finally consent to walk for myself and we stand outside about 25 feet from the school. I don't see smoke coming out of it so that's a good sign, right? Could it possibly have been just a drill? No, they always give warnings if it's a drill. Always. This was unplanned and something went down. 

My thoughts go back to Gavin. What if he didn't get out okay? What if he's hurt? I can't even look around to see if he's out here because I'm on the complete other side of the school. None of the other classes are out here. I need to figure out if he's okay. But how? I immediately whip out my phone so send a text to all my friends. Maybe one of them is with him or knows where he is.

Mass Text: Geoff Ramsey, Ray Narvaez Jr., Jack Patillo, Ryan Haywood,   
Do you know where Gavin is?  
And now we wait. I pace around with my phone out waiting for a reply from someone. Lindsay gives me a look that says 'What are you doing'? It's about 6 minutes before I get a message. 

From: Jack Patillo   
That kid from lunch? No, why? 

Ugh, no luck. I send back a short reply saying nevermind and continue on waiting. 10 minutes later firetrucks pull up and some people get out and go into the building. This must be worse than we thought. Suddenly I get another message. 

From: Ryan Haywood   
Who? 

Typical Ryan. Has already totally forgotten about Gavin. Angrily I type back, 'Forget about it' And continue my nervous pacing. Lindsay comes over and tells me that apparently there's been an explosion in the chemistry lab. Some idiot mixed the wrong chemicals. What if it was my idiot. Wait, since when did I start thinking of him as mine?

Before I could continue to ponder that I'm alerted by a vibration to another message. 

From: Ray Narvaez Jr.   
No, but dude can we talk about what happened in spanish? I'm sorry but let's talk about it.

I ignore him, not wanting to have this conversation right now. I'm mad at Ray for bringing it up. But, I think I'm mad because he was right. Everything he said, everything Lindsay said, everything I've felt since I saw Gavin this morning. I think it's all true. 

One last time I'm jolted out of my epiphany to receive a message. 

From: Geoff Ramsey Yeah I've got your boyfriend right here. Fuck he talks a lot. We're over by the science wing when you're ready to pick him up. 

Underneath is a picture of Geoff in his sunglasses holding Gavin by the arm, who is waving and smiling. I smile at how dumb he is, and laugh at how relieved I am. I can't believe I got all worked up over this kid. I turn to Lindsay, "I'm going to head over by the science wing." and I begin to walk away. 

"Michael wait," She yells after me. "We're supposed to stay put! Michael!" 

I ignore her protests and continue on walking towards the c-building. I'm only about halfway there however, when the bell rings and people begin to go inside again. "Shit" I mutter, forced to go inside before I got to see Gavin. I walk indoors, trying to get away from all the other students. I guess we should go back to our 7th period? 

I'm almost to my class when a voice on the intercom tells us to report to our 8th period for attendance during the last 5 minutes before the bell rings again. I groan, seeing as now I have to turn around and walk like a mile to the other side of the school. 

When I get there, I feel someone roughly clamp a hand on my back. "Worried about your boy were you?" I hear Geoff say in my ear.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim, maybe a bit too loudly by the heads that turned towards me. 

"Alright calm down buttercup. I didn't even say boyfriend this time did I?" My eyes widen. Didn't he say boyfriend? "Still thinking about him being your boyfriend though?" My face reddens and I hurry to sit down. 

Geoff sits in his normal desk beside me. "It's cool dude, whatever's going on between with you, it's cool. We're there for you." 

I blush angrily, embarrassed by his words. I turn away, mumbling a thanks and thankfully he doesn't offer me anything else. 

It's not long until the bell rings signalling my release, from yet another awkward encounter. (Seriously, it's like each period I'm getting some weird conversation about Gavin) I rush out to be on my way to period 9. Geoff is, of course, right behind me, seeing as how we have period 9 together. In fact, our entire group of friends have period 9 together. It's our computer class. Usually we just dick around since there's hardly anything to do. Sometimes we play games or look up achievement guides for later. We play a bunch of video games together and try to get all the achievements in every game. We call ourselves "The Achievement Hunters". It's dumb, but whatever.

I stride into the computer room, where all the rest of the guys are already sitting. Ryan, Jack, Ray, even Geoff, they all look at me as enter the doorway. I ignore them as I sit down, but it's not until I'm sitting that I realize it wasn't just me they were looking at. Because just then a boy walks from beside the door over to me.

"Is this spot taken?" I hear the very familiar foreign accent inquire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt things were getting kind of repetitive. The bell rings this at the start of the chapter, the bell rings at the end. I felt like it was time to switch it up with something other than just another period. Let me know how you feel! And since I will inevitably not feel like writing and not feel like uploading, you need to tell me how much you love my dumb fan-fic. You need to say "Hey dumbass! Why the hell aren't you uploading another chapter? You made an obligation when you started this thing and by god you are going to finish it!" Something along those lines, feel free to add your own touch to it. Sorry in advance for not uploading, and I hope you've enjoyed the adventure thus far. Until next time


End file.
